From out of the Dark
by Mirachan
Summary: There;s trouble in crystal Tokyo! Then senshi's need help and fast. So who eles should they call but Yuri (fan made). A Sayianjin Woman who's mated with Vegeta, my this'll get interesting R&R please :)
1. Dreams, among the starynights

Lovely White [ From Out of the Dark ] 

________Note from Author. 

This is a crossover Fanfic. A sailor moon, DBZ story. So if you don't like Sailormoon or Dragon ball Z give it a chance okay? Now in my story there is One fanfic character. She's in my older story For the Love of Kami. But I never got about to finshing it yet. So I plan on working on this untill I have a chance (and inspiration) to work on For the love of. Anyways, Yuri has taken the place of Bulma. I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMES ABOUT THIS!!! This is a fanfic anything can happen. So please no flaming me about Bulma. I really disliked the character and thought Vegeta do better with a Saiyan jin. Anywho I'll get a bio up on Yuri as soon as possible.... 

If your Funimation or Dic. YOU ALL SUCK! If your Toriyama sama or Naoko sama, I love you ^^;;. If your planing on sueing a fan girl. You have absoultly no life what so ever. *sighs* DBZ is owned by funi, Sailor moon by Cloverway and Dic *sighs*. But Yuri is mine, so please don't use her as your on character. I worked hard making her what she is today. So on to the story Japanese Words Used   
Kami sama= god   
Nani=What   
Senshi= Soilder  
Okaasan and Kaasan=Mother  
Otousan and Tousan= Father  
Hai=Yes  
Ohayoo gozaimasu=Good Morning  
Arigatoo= Thank you  
Aishiteru= I love you  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darkness was all around her. She didn't know where she was, and personaly she didn't really give a care in the world. All she wanted was, out. She glanced around her, feeling like she was being watched. Chills ran up her spine. A chilling voice came out of the darkness, it was so lonely sounding,   
"You must help us Yuri." The voice called out to her, taunting her. She spun around.   
"Were the hell am I" Yuri yelled back at the distant voice, thinking it was behind her again, she powered up. She spun around again, but only darkness she could see.   
"Bejita." Yuri whimpered, "Where are you."   
"Your mate isn't here." The chilling voice called out to her again. "Your the only one who can help us. Yuri, listen to me." The voice said almost pleading with her.   
"I'm not fucking help you. I want to go home! Send me home, damnit." Yuri thought, gritting her teeth.   
"So you want to leave here?" A cloudy figure appeared in front of her. Yuri powered up.  
"Yes....I do..." Her voice shaked slightly. "Why the hell am I afraid of this? I have fought worse." Yuri shuddered. The figure in front of her got a little clearer.   
"I can't send you back to your own home... You must do that yourself!" The person stepped closer to Yuri. She caught a look at her face, she looked so young, lonely. She had long green hair and reddish eyes.   
"Who...Who are you...?" Yuri said, her voice wavering. The figure smiled.   
"I'm the Soilder of time, Sailor Pluto, and my dear, you're at the gate of time." Pluto stepped closer to Yuri. Yuri stepped away.   
"I don't want to be here..Please..My Bejita, Trunks." She closed her eyes, and powered up.  
"Why the fuck am I here?" Yuri yelled, "Send me back to where I came from!" She screamed louder, charging up a ki attack.   
"You're here to help us, you have a pure heart." The woman stepped again, one step closer to Yuri. Yuri noticed she had a huge rod type thing that looked like a key. She backed up again.   
"Why the hell do you need my help?" Yuri said steping back again. "I don't get it, why am I here, how did I get here, damnit!" She yelled at the woman. 

~*~ 

Yuri jolted up in her bed, and glanced around at her surroundings. A dark room, with a door to the right, to the left and a sliding glass door. Her own bedroom thank Kami. She fell back down onto her bed and moved her head to the side. She saw Bejita. thank Kami sama. She thought to herself. Yuri felt she needed some air, so she walked over to the glass doors. She grabed the silver handles and pulled them open, feeling the cold air on her skin. She walked out on the balcony and leaned against the rails. She sighed softly, when suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist.   
"Nani?" Yuri said turning around so she was facing Bejita's chest. He laughed and held her closer to him.   
"What are you doing up so late woman." He asked her, letting go of Yuri. She smiled at him, walking back over to the rails and leaning against them.   
"Just had a really weird dream, thats all." She said. Bejita wrapped his arms around her again.   
"Go back to bed woaen, cause knowing your weak Saiyan jin self, you'll get sick and complain about it all damn day." Bejita said smirking, he let Yuri go and walked back to bed. Yuri sighed. That dream had freaked her out. Without Vegeta around, her life would be so boring. She smiled to herself and followed Bejita back to bed. She got in and pulled the covers to her head. She rolled over and hugged Begeta.   
"Bejita chan, don't get up early tomorrow okay?" Yuri said looking at him.   
"What!" Bejita said starting to speak   
"Thanks Veggie chan!" She kissed him on the forehead and rolled over. Bejita mumbled and rolled over too.   
"Damn woman, I must be getting weak." Bejita mumbled before falling alseep. 

~*~ 

Yuri woke up the morning to what seemed like normal noices for her. Bura and Trunks fighting with each other in the kitchen again. Yuri sighed, prepared to get up, when she saw Bejita's body walk out the door and down the stairs.   
"Shut the fuck up brats!" Bejita yelled from the kitchen door. Both Kids stopped dead in their tracks.   
"Thats better. Now go outside and play or something. And stop fucking fighting." Bejita said turning around and walking back up the stairs. Of course cursing the whole way.   
"How can the damn women put up with the brats in the morning?" He mumbled, walking into his room. He grabbed his training outfit and grumbled his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Yuri grined and got up out of bed. She went to her closet and pulled out what she wanted to wear. She put on a pair of snug jeans and a white tank top. She looked herself over in the mirror, grabbed a brush and brushed her violet mane of hair. Just then Bejita walked into the room. He was trying to dry his wild dark hair. Of course cursing the whole world and everything else while doing it. Yuri laughed lightly and got up.   
"What the hell are you laughing at woman?" Bejita said, turning around to look at her. Yuri just shook her head and walked out the door laughing.   
"Women," Bejita mumbled pulling his saiyan armor over his head. 

~*~ 

Pluto walked through the halls of Crystal Palace. She was holding her staff and feeling a little sad.   
"Why wouldn't she listen to me? I thought she had a pure heart but maybe I was wrong," Pluto mumbled to herself, walking down the halls over the palace. They used to be filled with people, maids and the Senshi. But now only the Senshi, King, Queen and Chibi usa roamed the halls. She turned to the right and went into a huge room. The King and Queen were seated on their throne, the king looking at papers. The Queen was talking with the Senshi. Pluto walked up to the Queen   
"Serenity, may I have a word with you?" Pluto asked, bowing her head. The Queen looked up at her and nodded her head. Pluto and Serenity walked into a room together. "Yes Pluto, did you get ahold of the girl we need?" Serenity asked, looking at the older Senshi.   
"Yes Serenity, I did. However it'll be hard to get her to earn my trust." Pluto said sadly shaking her head.   
"We may run out of time... So I'm attempting to contact her again tonight. And if that fails, I'll have to contact her in person." Pluto said to the Queen, who looked intently at what Pluto had to say.   
"If you went and saw her personally and she felt endangered by your being there... She could kill you, Pluto." Serenity said looking at Pluto with concern in her eyes.   
"Well she might, but we'll have to try. Even if things get out of hand I could stop time..." Her voice trailed off. If she stopped time, her punishment was death.   
"I don't think you should ever stop time, Pluto." Serenity said, putting her hand on Pluto's shoulder.   
"Just try to contact her again. If it doesn't work then we'll all think of something to do," Serenity suggested to Pluto. Pluto nodded her head. With that, Serenity walked back into the main room.   
"If only it was that simple, Serenity," Pluto spoke, shaking her head and she walked out the door and down the halls out of the palace. 

~*~ 

Yuri walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She looked in and saw Trunks at the table. He looked at her and got up and walked over to her.   
"Okaasan,do you think Goten could sleep over today?" Trunks ask, meeting up with his mom. Yuri smiled.   
"Let me guese, your Otousan said no, right?" Yuri said, smiling. Trunks smiled back.   
"Not really, Okaasan... Well, maybe... but can he? Please?" Trunks asked. Yuri smiled.   
"Hai, he can. You better phone him now and invite him and Goku chan over. I'll make them something to eat." Yuri smiled.   
"That way, your Otousan can train." Yuri grined and walked over to the fridge. She knew having Goku and Bejita eating, she would have to cook a lot of food. She put some containers on the counter and went outside to find Bejita. She turned to the right and looked at a circluar building. She looked through one of the windows on the side of the building. Bejita was inside the building sparing, as he always did. He moved gracefully around the circular, throwing kicks and punches at a target that wasn't there. Yuri smiled, and walked around the room to the door. There was a little remote attached to it. Yuri punched in the code and the door slowly opened. Bejita stoped what he was doing and looked over at her.   
"What the hell Woman? I'm trying to train!" Bejita exclaimed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his neck. Yuri looked at him, crossing her arms and looking much like Bejita himself.   
"Well thats no way to greet a woman!" She yelled.   
"Well you shouldn't barge into the gravity room while I'm training, Woman." Bejita said, putting the towel back.   
"Oh Bejita just to tell you, Son goku and Goten are coming over. Goten is sleeping over and Goku is going to train with you." Yuri said smiling, as she turned around. Bejita just stood there and stared at her.   
"Have fun, Veggie chan." Yuri giggled, running out of the room and shutting the door. Bejita gawked at the closed door. Shaking his head, he started training again. 

~*~ 

"Hiya Trunks!" Goten said when he was greeted by Trunks at the door.   
"Hey Goten." Trunks said opening the door to let him in. Goku was behind Goten, smiling his normal smile.   
"Hey Trunks, where's your Kaasan and Otousan?" Goku asked steping into the huge house Yuri and Bejita shared.   
"Hai Goku kun she's in the kitchen making something to eat, and Otousan is training." Trunks said. With that Goten and Trunks ran upstairs to Trunks's room. While Goku made his way to the kitchen.   
"Ohayoo gozaimasu Yuri." Goku said walking into the kitchen. Yuri was frying some eggs in a pan. She turned around and leaned against the counter.   
"Ohayoo gozamiasu Goku chan." Yuri said smiling. Just then Bura came runing into the kitchen.   
"Kaasan Kaasan!" Bura yelled runing up to her. Bura stoped pulling on her mother's shirt and smiled at Goku.   
"Hiya Goku." She let go of her mothers shirt and pulled on Goku's orange shirt.   
"Goku kun, will you play with me later?" She said, smiling up at him with her big blue eyes. Yuri laughed and turn around cooking the last of the huge breakfast.   
"Hai Bura chan maybe a little later." Goku replied, still smiling at the little girl. Yuri grinned. Bura loved Goku with all her heart. Then again, Yuri considered Goku like a brother. Bura skipped back outside to play with some of her dolls. Yuri grabbed some bowls of food and put them on the huge table in front of her. Goku walked up and took some food out of her hands and placed them on the table.   
" Arigatoo, Goku chan, could you go get Bejita and tell him breakfast is ready." Yuri said smiling.   
"Hai." Goku said as he walked out the door. With in a minute Trunks and Goten ran down the stairs.   
"Okaasan is breakfast ready yet?" Trunks asked. Yuri grinned, he looked so much like Bejita, the sharp angles of his face, his eyes. She smiled and nodded her head.   
"Hai it is, but go get your sister Trunks." With that said, Trunks and Goten ran out the door to get Bura, almost bumping into Goku and Bejita.   
"Damnit kids! Watch where you're going!" Bejita yelled at them, but they didn't seem to notice. "Fucking Brats." Bejita muttered again, walking over to the table. Goku laughed and sat down. He looked at all the food on the table and started to drool.   
"Wow Yuri! You've outdone yourself this time." Goku said, licking his lips, staring at the food. Bejita just shook his head and began putting food on his plate. Goku did the same, Yuri giggled and sat down beside Bejita at the table. Goten, Trunks and Bura ran inside the house and took their seats around the table.   
"So....Bejita.....Hows...your training....been." Goku asked, between mouthfuls of food. Yuri laughed and shook her head.   
"You may be a strong fighter Goku chan, but you'll never learn any manners! You and Bejita are hopeless." Yuri said smiling. Bejita looked up from his meal.   
"What are you talking about woman? Your comparing me, A saiyan jin Prince to him?" Bejita exclaimed, proudly. Goku just happily munched on his meal. Yuri giggled and got up. She put her dish in the sink and walked outside. Goten and trunks where next to jump from the table and put their dishes in the sink. They ran back upstairs, with Bura soon following them.   
"Wait, Trunks and Goten chan for me, Bura said runing up the stairs. Goku finshed his meal and rocked back in his chair patting his tummy.   
"Wow that was great! Bejita you're sure lucky to have a girl like that." Goku said smiling to Bejita.   
"Whatever you say Goku... Do you think she acting a little weird today?" Bejita asked standing up and putting his plate in the sink.   
"Nani, what do you mean?" Goku ask looking at him. Bejita actually looked concered.   
"She woke up last night... Had a weird dream. She said she was fine, but I can tell she isn't," Bejita mumbled, looking down at the sink.   
"Wow Bejita, you're really worried about her, huh?" Goku put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much. Just talk to Yuri about it later, Goku said smiling. He took his hand away from him.   
"Hai Goku, this time your actually right about something." Bejita smriked.   
"I guess so... Hey wait!" Goku said, but Bejita was already outside. Goku followed him outside. But caught a glance of Yuri. She was sitting down playing dolls with Bura. Goku shook his head.   
"Doesn't seem diffrent to me!" Goku mumbled, running into the gravity room. 

~*~ 

Pluto paced around in the Time Gate. She looked into a ball of reddish light. She was watching Yuri.   
"Now even her Husband noticed. Now what am I going to do?" Pluto mumbled. She sat back down, watching Yuri play dolls with her daughter. She sighed looking at her.   
"I know she loves her family, But she must help us! She must, Pluto got up again. "I'll have to try again tonight. If it doesn't work... I'll have to see her." 

Pluto walked away from the ball of light, She held her staff in front of her and chanted slighty. Then she hit the staff on the floor. Light came pouring out of it and a huge door opened out of nowhere. A gate to a beautiful Kingdom. Pluto walked through the door which closed behind her. 

~*~ 

Bejita and Goku were training hard in the gravity room. Both throwing vast amount of Ki at each other. Goku fired a kamehameha at Bejita, which he blocked. Bejita powered up to Super Saiyan jin. Not long after that Goku followed. After a while Goku looked up at the clock in the gravity room.   
"Oh crap, He mumbled, as he ducked to dodge Bejita's punch.   
"What the hell Goku!" Bejita said stoping. He floated back down to the ground and turned off the gravity.   
"Goman Bejita! I have to go... Chi Chi is gonna have a fit!" Goku said giving a half hearted smile. Bejita shook his head.   
"I don't know why you put up with her bitching." Bejita said, grabbing a towel. Goku just smiled and ran out the door.   
"Ja ne Yuri, Bura chan." Goku said jumping into the air. He placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. Yuri stood up and smiled.   
"Kaasan! Are you gonna play with me anymore?" Bura ask sweetly. Yuri smiled.   
"Not right now Bura chan. I better go play with your Tousan," Yuri said smiling. Bura tilted her head.   
"Tousan needs someone to play with? Oh thats why Goku chan comes over!" The little girls eyes lit up.   
"Right Kaasan?" Bura asked pulling on her mom's top.   
"Hai Bura, you're a very smart girl. Now put your toys away and go play with Goten and Trunks chan okay?" Bura nodded, picking up her things and walked inside the house. Yuri smiled and walked over to the gravity room and punched in the password to get in. The door opened slowly and Bejita was sparing with himself again. He looked at Yuri.   
"What do you want now woman?" Bejita said smriking. Yuri smirked back.   
"I thought you would want someone to spare with, Bejita chan." Yuri said dropping down into her fighting stance. Bejita did the same thing and they charged at each other. Bejita threw punches at her, and she dodged them. She flew backwards and threw a ki blast at him. He deflected it and charged back at her. But instead of attacking he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toword him. Yuri smiled at him sweetly.   
"Now Bejita what are you going to do?" Yuri muttered. Bejita smirked and let go of her hands. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his chest.   
"Now woman we're going to talk," Bejita said. She looked up at him. The look on his face showed her he wasn't joking around anymore.   
"Nani, Bejita chan?" She asked looking up at him.   
"I want to know about that dream you had last night." He asked her. She put her head in his chest again.   
"I..... t was nothing Bejita really."   
"Yes it was woman! Now tell me the truth!" Bejita demanded.   
"Bejita." Yuri started but Bejita stoped her.   
"Damnit Woman just tell me." Bejita said a little louder letting go of her. "I know something is wrong with you Yuri so tell me right now." Bejita said looking right at her. Yuri turned around.   
"Shit he even used my real name this time." Yuri thought. She turned around.   
"Bejita, it was really weird, This lady and I were in this place." She put her head in Bejita's chest. Bejita held her again.   
"It's okay, woman," He muttered. He felt weird doing this. He wasn't a sensitive type of person. It was hard to be one.   
"Bejita chan I'll tell you more later... I promise," Yuri mumbled. She lifted herself out of his embrace and left. She shook her head slightly. It was getting dark outside. So, she went into the house. Yuri glanced at the time. 9 o'clock.   
"Bura chan! Bedtime!" She yelled. Bura bounced happily down the stairs. She stopped on the last one.   
"Kaasan, whats wrong? Did you have a fight with Otousan again?" The little girl asked her mother.   
"Nani..Iie I didn't Bura chan." Yuri said rubing her eyes.   
"Then why are you crying Kaasan?" Bura asked going down the stairs to hug her mom. Yuri pulled of a half hearted smile.   
"Your Otousan helped. Now, I feel better, Bura," Yuri smiled.   
"Come on, get upstairs," Yuri urged, ushering the little girl up the flight of stairs.   
"Hai Kaasan." Bura chimed and ran up them, one by one. Yuri smiled as she followed the little girl. She walked into Bura's room. The little girl jumped onto her bed ecstatically and smiled.   
"Kaasan, do I have to go to bed?" Bura asked looking up at her mother with her big blue eyes. Yuri nodded.   
"Good night, Bura chan," Yuri said, kissing her daughter. She walked to the door and turned off the light.   
"Night Kaasan," Bura said falling asleep. Yuri smiled and walked back down stairs, she moved into the den. She sat on the sofa, and thought of what she was going to tell Bejita. But the only thing that she could think of was that face. Yuri shook her head   
"What am I thinking?" She went upstairs to go put Goten and Trunks to bed.   
"Trunks chan, Goten chan! Time for bed," She yelled from the top of the stairs.   
  
"Good night Trunks," She whispered to a sleeping Trunks. She bent over and kissed him on the forehead. She did this every night, even though he was 14. She steped toword Goten and covered the boy with the blankets he kicked off.   
"Night Goten." Yuri whispered. She stepped over the boy and out of the room. She signed. The house was so quiet. She looked at the clock in the hall. 11:00. She sighed again, and went into her bedroom. She walked to the closet and pulled out her nightgown. She pulled it on over her head, and walked over to the huge king size bed she shared with Bejita. She grabbed a book and curled up on the bed. She was waiting for Bejita. She planned on keeping her promise. 

~*~ 

Bejita looked at the clock in the gravity room. 11:00. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his neck. He rubbed his face with it. Beads of sweat ran down his face, but he didn't care. He punched the code in to get out of the gravity room. A wisp of cool air hit him. Bejita smirked and walked outside, into the house. He walked upstairs and into his bedroom to see Yuri leaning on her side. Bejita smirked slightly. Yuri's purple hair fell down her thin short frame. She pulled her hair back over her shoulder and fliped a page of her book.   
"Aww lovely sight," Bejita said smirking and walked up to his mate. "Woman," He muttered by her ear, Yuri turned over to look at him. She smiled softly at Bejita. He walked over the the closet and grabbed a pair of boxers. Putting them on, he walked over to the bed and got in it. Yuri rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder.   
"Now woman tell me about last night." He mumbled, petting the strands of her purple hair. Yuri sighed slowly.   
"I was in this dark cloudly place, and someone.. something... was talking to me," Yuri sighed again and snuggled her head into Bejita's shoulder.   
"No one else was there! Only me... She kept telling me I had to help her because I have a pure heart or something," Yuri shook her head slightly and pulled the blankets up over her head. Bejita patted it, lightly.   
"Thats it, Woman?" He asked her, softly. Yuri was almost shocked at his tone of voice. He never talked that way. He must have been worried about her.   
"Hai Bejita." Yuri raised her head to look at him.   
"I see. Then, don't worry about it too much Yuri chan. Try to get some sleep," Bejita suggested, holding Yuri closer to him. She smiled.   
"Bejita sama Aishiteru." Yuri mumbled sleepfully. Bejita nodded his head.   
"Hai Yuri chan, hai." Yuri fell alseep on his chest. Bejita glanced at her, and smiled.   
"Aishiteru Yuri, Aishiteru." Bejita said holding the woman close to him. 

~*~ 

Yuri opened her eyes. She was lying on the cloudy dark ground of the time gate. Pluto walked in front of her.   
"Welcome again Yuri. I hope you'll listen this time." Pluto said lending a hand to help Yuri up. She glanced at it and hit it away.   
"I don't need your help!" Yuri tried getting to her feet, she wobbled a bit, but stood up. She held her right shoulder.   
"What did you do to me.. Who are you?" Yuri tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper.   
"I'm the Senshi of Time. I watch over this Time gate. You're here because we believe you could help us! Our city is in danger!" Yuri just gave her a blank look.   
"What does this have to do with me?" Yuri mumbled feeling a little dizzy.   
"If our city is destroyed, so well as the time gate, means powerful enemies will get into your world. Would you want that?" Pluto asked. Yuri looked at her, saying nothing.   
"Why can only I help you?" Yuri asked, She tried to step forward but couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her.   
"Because Yuri, you have a pure heart. You're strong enough to avoid your heart to be taken," Pluto told her. Yuri looked on.   
"I don't get it, still... Why me? I'm not a strong Sayain jin... I'm weak," Yuri mumbled. Pluto shook her head.   
"You only think you're weak but without you, many couldn't live," Pluto looked at her. Yuri turned her head and started to laugh.   
"Like who? Who couldn't live their life without me?" Yuri said, with a mocking look on her face.   
"Your husband, son and daughter. You bring a light into the world. They need you like you need them," Yuri looked at the women, shooken up. Pluto reached for the air. She handed something to Yuri. Yuri looked at it. It was a gold, heart-shaped locket.   
"What is it for?" Yuri mumbled grabbing it.   
"If you need to tell me anything, you can use this," Pluto smiled. Yuri looked at the woman. Yuri sighed.   
"Listen up! I'm only doing this for Bejita, Trunks and Bura's safety. Got it?" Yuri said, crossing her arms. Pluto giggled softly.   
"I'll send you back now! You can talk to your husband about this too." Pluto waved her rod. A purple light wrapped around Yuri. 

~*~ 

Yuri shot up in her bed. She looked around her room and sighed. She turned her head to look at the clock and on the table was the golden locket! Yuri turned and grabbed the locket.   
"What in Kami's name." She turned into around in her hands. She opened the heart and a little screen was inside. On both sides, were pink buttons. Yuri looked at it.   
"So it wasn't a dream after all," She mumbled.   
"What wasn't, Woman?" Bejita mumbled, turning over to face her. Yuri handed him the precious locket.   
"Bejita you know the dream I told you about? She wanted me to help her and I said yes, she gave me this... So I can contact her," Yuri told him. Bejita stared at the locket.   
"So you're actually going to do it," Bejita shook his head, half asleep. Yuri smiled and kissed his forehead.   
"Hai." Yuri mumbled, putting the locket back on the table. She turned around and hugged Bejita. 


	2. So it begins

From out of the Dark, Chapter 2 ~*~From out of the Dark 

~*~Chapter 2 : So it starts 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Here is the second chapter of From out of the Dark. I'm started off at Neo crystal Tokyo. Remember there's swearing and violence. Oh and no Bulma *evil grins*.   
Email: neomirasama@hotmail.com   
Vocab Fuku=Senshi Outfit   
Konnichi wa= Good Moring   
hai=Yes   
Arigatoo Gozimasu= Thank you very much   
Ne=eh?   
Ouji sama= Prince   
Tousan=Pappa   
Chooto Matte=Wait a seccond   
Moshi Moshi=Hello (over the phone)   
Hajimemashite=Nice to meet you   
Onna=Female   
Chikyuu jin= Earthling   
Biisujin= Someone from venus   
AN= Notice how Bejita doesn't call Venus or Pluto "Woman" Well that's cause he'll only call Yuri that LOL! awwwww   
~*~ 

Pluto smiled as she walked down the palace halls. In one hand, she carried her staff. In the other, a locket that looked like the one she had given to Yuri. Her green hair fell gracefully over her shoulders. She was wearing her Dark grey Fuku. She walked into a huge room. Pluto looked around for Serenity. She saw the aqua hair colored Senshi; Neptune was talking to Venus. Pluto walked over to them   
"Good morning Venus, Neptune." Pluto said to them. The two Senshis smiled.   
"Konnichi wa Pluto." Venus chimed. "How did it go?" Pluto smiles   
"Very well! She said she would help us." Pluto smiled. The younger Senshi's blue eyes shoot opened.   
"She did! Thats great news Pluto!" Venus Smiled and hugged the taller Senshi. Neptune smiled too.   
"Great job Pluto!" Neptune said to the oldest Senshi. Pluto smiled again. "I'll get Serenity right away. " With that, Neptune rushed off to find the Queen, while Venus talked to Pluto.   
" Pluto do you think we could meet her?" Venus asked. Pluto grinned. Venus was a young girl at heart; Yuri would probably get along with her. They were both young and loved their family (let it be the other Senshi's). Pluto nodded her head.   
"Hai, maybe if Serenity says so, you could come with me." Pluto smiled. Venus eyes lit up.   
"Arigatoo Gozimasu." Venus chimed. Just then Serenity walked up. Both Senshi's bowed slightly. Serenity Smiled at the two Senshi   
"Pluto I heard you got through to Yuri ne?" Serentiy asked; Pluto smiled.   
"Hai, I did. She is going to help us and I gave her the locket," Pluto said. Serenity smiled and her blue eyes lit up.   
"May I have the locket?" Serenity asked. Pluto nodded and handed it to her.   
"Arigatoo Gozimasu." Serenity said walking back to her room. It was decorated in beautiful silver and gold tapestries. There was a huge bed in the corner, with a silver canopy. She sat on her bed and opened the locket. She pushed a button and the locket began to beep. 

~*~ 

Yuri woke up to a beeping sound. She cursed at the sound, and sat up. Bejita cursed.   
"Damnit woman turn the fucking thing off!" Bejita mumbled, sitting up. Yuri turned to him.  
"I don't know what it is." Yuri mumbled. Bejita pointed to the locket on the table. Yuri grabbed it and opened the top. The beeping stopped. A figure blinked in the screen, an angelic lady was on the screen.   
"Hello Yuri!" It said. Yuri blinked and screamed.   
"What the fuck is it?" She yelled dropping it in her lap. Bejita went closer, feeling protective of his Mate. The figure smiled in it.   
"I'm the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Pluto talked to you last night," She smiled. Yuri sighed and picked the locket back up. Bejita put and arm around her, and glared at the figure. Serenity laughed.   
"You did tell your husband didn't you?" Serenity smiled at the look on Bejita's face. Yuri looked at him.   
"Um.. yeah I did." Yuri looked kind of confused. Serenity giggled lightly.   
"Well I'm going to send Pluto over to you, to fill you in on what's happening, then if you could get your friends, someone that will help." Serenity asked. Yuri nodded her head. While Bejita still looked blankly at the screen.   
"Okay then I'll get Pluto over later today. Ja ne," Serenity and with that the screen went blank. Yuri stared at it a little longer then put it back on the table. Bejita mumbled something and got up.   
"Feh woman how do you know, there all they say they are." Bejita mumbled getting his training outfit. Yuri got up and grabbed her on outfit.   
"I don't know, but that's why your coming Veggie, to *Protect* me." Yuri said giggling. Bejita scowled and shook his head. "  
Why do I bother? I should have blown up this planet when I had the chance." Bejita grumbled and began going on about his royal heritage. Yuri giggled and hugged him from behind. Bejita mumbled again. Yuri smiled.   
"Well your High-and-mighty I'm going to make something to eat Ouji sama." Yuri giggled and walked out the door. Bejita mumbled and walked out after her. Bura came running after her dad.   
"Tousan Tousan." She yelled. Bejita turned around to look at his daughter. She had her mother's purple hair and blue eyes. But unlike Trunks, Bura almost didn't look like him. Bura ran up to hug her father.   
"Konnichi wa Tousan." She chimed in her fathers legs. Bejita picked the little girl up.   
"Heh you're up early today, going to help your Kaasan make breakfast." Bejita asked. The little girl smiled.   
"Hai Tousan!" Bura chimed. Bura ran into the Kitchen. Bejita smirked and walked outside and into the gravity room. 

~*~ 

Serenity smiled as she put down the locket. She walked out of her room and went to find Pluto and Venus. She turned and walked over to Neptune who was to the right of her room.   
"Neptune, have you seen Pluto or Venus around?" Serenity asked. Neptune nodded and pointed down a long hall, which lead to the senshi's room.   
" Hai Venus and Pluto went to their rooms, I think." Neptune smiled. Serenity nodded her thanks, and went down the hall.   
"Three rooms to the right." Serenity thought to herself. She found the room and knocked on the door. Pluto opened it, looking at Serenity.   
"Hello Serenity! Is there anything wrong?" Pluto asked opening the door wider inviting the Queen into the room. Serenity shook her head and walked in.   
"No there isn't. I just got ahold of Yuri." Serenity sat in a chair. Pluto followed her and sat in one beside her.   
"I see what did she say?" Pluto asked. Serenity smiled.   
"I think she was a little confused. I told her I was sending you over there a little later." Serenity smiled. "You wanted to take Venus with you too, right?" Serenity asked. Pluto nodded.   
"Good then, I'll get everything ready. Could you find Venus and tell her?" Pluto noded again and Serenity got up to leave.   
"Good luck Pluto! Oh and be careful of that Bejita character." Serenity said winking. Pluto giggled and opened the door for the Queen who walked back down the hall. Pluto walked the opposite way to find Venus. She went down a few paces and knocked on a door.   
"Just a minute." Venus's happy-go-lucky voice said from her room. A light music was playing from the room, it turned off and Venus opened the door.   
"Hi there Pluto!" Venus chirped. Pluto smiled.   
"Hello, I came to tell you something! Serenity said you could come with me to meet Yuri." Pluto smiled. Venus's eyes lit up.   
"Wow that's great! When do we leave?" Venus asked. Pluto shrugged.   
"Serenity is getting some stuff ready. Maybe in a few hours or so." Pluto smiled "So get your stuff together."   
"Alright Pluto chan, Thanks" Venus chimed getting some stuff ready. Pluto chuckled and walked out of Venus's room and to her own.   
"Well I think this well be an interesting trip." Pluto smiled packing some things together. She grabbed her time key she kept by her bed.   
"Just in case." She thought to herself. 

~*~ 

"Kaasan Kaasan!" Bura voice rang out at the door of the kitchen. Yuri put down what she was doing and looked over at the little girl. Goten and Trunks where already up and sitting at the table talking.   
"Hai Bura chan?" Yuri asked. The little girl smiled.   
"Tousan said to help you in the kitchen." Bura smiled. Yuri grinned.   
"You know what you could do for me Bura, you could go call Goku san for me, and ask him to bring over all these people later." Yuri told the little girl and jotted some names down on a piece of paper. Yuri handed the paper to Bura, and the little girl ran up stairs. Yuri smiled and continued to make breakfast.   
"Okaasan, why are you phoning everyone." Trunks ask his mother. Yuri turned around.   
"I think we may all have to go somewhere Trunks chan, but don't worry about it." Yuri answered smiling. Trunks and Goten just exchanged looks and continued to talk about things. Yuri spooned some food on two plates and put it out on the table for the boys.   
"Wow thanks Kaasan!" Trunks chimed. Goten started to eat.   
"Yeah...Thanks..." Goten said between mouthfuls. Yuri chuckled.   
"Chooto Maate Trunks chan." Yuri said grinning. Trunks turned around.   
"Kaasan!" Trunks whined. Yuri started to laugh.   
"Go get your Otousan first." Yuri smiled. Trunks got up and grumbled, while Goten laughed. Yuri put three more plates on the table. Just then Bura came running down the stairs.   
"Kaasan Kaasan! Goku kun wants to talk to you!" Bura said happily. Yuri patted her daughter on the head.   
"Okay! Thank you Bura." Yuri said. Bura smiled and sat at the table. Yuri went upstairs to a room and answered the phone.   
"Moshi Moshi!" Yuri said over the phone.   
"Hey Yuri. So Bura chan told me a whole bunch of people you want me to invite over to your house?" He asked questionly. Yuri laughed, she could picture the naive Sayain jin scratching the top of his head as they spoke. Yuri giggled softly.   
"Hai, I'll fill you in when you get here." Yuri said.   
"Alright Yuri, see you tomorrow then." Goku said. Yuri could hear Chi Chi yelling at Goku in the background about spending too much of his time Sparing with Bejita or something. Yuri smiled   
"Bai Bai Goku san." Yuri said laughing and hung up the phone. She went back down the stairs and sat at the table. Bejita and Trunks were almost done eating. Bura had just started and Goten was done. Yuri began to eat when there was a knock on the door.   
"I'll get it!" Bura said jumping of her chair and to the front door. Yuri laughed slightly and continued to eat. Bura walked back in the room.   
"Um...Kaasan, there two weird ladies at the door. I don't know who they are." Bura told her mother. Yuri looked over at Bejita then got up. Yuri walked over to the door and opened it again. Two figures stood there. The taller one wore a short skirt; white bodysuit and a maroon bow on it. She had long green hair, and held a pale grey rod with a key shape on the bottom. The second woman looked around 15 years old. She was wearing an outfit similar to the other woman. However her outfit was yellow. Her hair was long and golden blond in color. Held in place by a red ribbon. Her bright eyes beamed.   
"Konnichi wa Yuri!" The girl chimed. Pluto grinned.   
"Hai Hello Yuri." The older senshi said. Yuri stood there looking at them.   
"Um… Do I know you?" Yuri asked. Pluto nodded her head. Just then Bejita came to the door.   
"Okay who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want." He grumbled. Venus looked at the shorter man, and began to laugh.   
"Feh I don't see anything funny with this girl, I'll give you a one way trip to hell understand." Bejita yelled at the girl. Yuri shook her head.   
"Alright Bejita time to calm down." Yuri said patting Bejita on the back.   
"No fucking way Woman; it's not going to happen." Bejita grumbled. Yuri sighed again. Yuri stepped in front of him again.   
"Don't worry about him, he's a little…Ummm touchy. That's it Touchy." Yuri muttered. Pluto shook it off.   
"Don't worry about it, Serenity warned us as much, I'm Pluto and this is Venus." Pluto said sticking out her hand for Yuri. Yuri shook it.   
"Hajimemashite." Yuri said, Bejita grumbled.   
"Fucking Hell, who is it, the Onna from your dream?" Bejita asked.   
"Hai… Well one of them, who are you." She asked the blonde Senshi.   
"I'm the senshi of love, Venus, but you can call me Minako." Venus held her hand out the Yuri and they shook. Bejita grumbled.   
"This is bullshit woman. How do you know they are who they say." Bejita crossed his arms. Venus walked up to him   
" Listen up, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a princess so you better listen to me!" Venus spat. Yuri could feel Bejita Ki rising.   
"Bejita chan, calm down." Yuri pleaded but he wouldn't.   
"Fucking hell Bitch. I should blow you to hell right now! I am the Sayian jin Prince and I don't take shit from anyone got it!" Bejita yelled at the blonde. Venus jumped back a little shook at what just said. Yuri put a hand on he's shoulder.   
"Calm down Bejita." Bejita turned to look at her, and still flaming he left the room.   
"Um..Sorry about that." Yuri shook her head. Bura came in the room along with Trunks and Goten. Bura bounced over to her mother.   
"Kaasan Kaasan who are those people." Bura asked holding on to the bottom of her shirt. Yuri pointed to Pluto then Venus.   
"Thats Pluto san and Venus san Bura." Yuri said. Bura smiled and ran up to Venus. Bura pulled on a ruffle of her skrit.   
"Venus san would you play dolls with me?" She asked smiling. Venus looked at Yuri who nodded her head.   
"Hai I'll play with you." Venus said. Bura claped her hands together and ran through the kitchen to the porch outside and Venus followed. Pluto smiled.   
"And who are these Yuri? Your sons?" Yuri looked over to the to boys and started to laugh.   
"Nah I only own the purple haired one, he's enough for me." Yuri said smiling. Trunks looked at his mom.   
"I'm not that much trouble.. Tousan's worst." Trunks said. Goten and Yuri laughed. Yuri ushered Pluto in her house.   
"Are you hungry." Yuri asked. Pluto shook her head. Yuri went to the table and cleared it off. Pluto watched.   
"Do you think Bejita will give Venus any trouble." Pluto asked grabbing a plate. Yuri sighed.   
"It's the way Bejita is, but trust me, if Venus talks to him the way she just did, I think she may get Bejita fist in her face." Yuri mumbled. Pluto looked at her.   
"I see, I'll talk to Venus, maybe they can work together." Pluto stated. Yuri started laughing.   
"That would be the day!" Yuri laughed. 

~*~ 

Bejita began to power up to Super Sayianjin.   
"That damn Onna made me so mad, damnit!" He thought to himself. He began his attack on the training robot. It moved quickly to the right. But Bejita teleported to the right of it and blasted it. Pieces of the robot fell on the floor. Bejita floated back down to the ground and turned the gravity machien to 400 g's. He started with a few hundred push- ups for a warm up. Hey heard someone knock on the door.   
"What the hell?." he thought and turned down the gravity. Trunks and Bura weren't supposed to be anyone near the gravity room, and Yuri knew the code to get in. He walked over to the door. Hey looked out the window to see the blond senshi standing outside the door.   
"What the fuck do you want Onna?" He yelled through the door. Venus mumbled something then answered.   
"I wanted to talk to you. Open the door Bejita." Venus asked.   
"Feh! give me one good reason." Bejita yelled back.   
"I just wanted to ask you something." Venus yelled. "And I'm not leaving until you do." She yelled sitting on the ground.   
"Fine! Get in here! I give you 5 seconds." Bejita yelled, and he punched the code in. The door slowly opened. Venus walked in and smiled. Bejita crossed his arms and glared at her.   
"What the fuck do you want Onna?" Bejita growled. She made a fist.   
"I just wanted to tell you we got of on the wrong foot." Venus said. Bejita smirked.   
"Just as I thought, Saying your sorry. Feh how typical of a Chikyuu jin." Bejita said smugly. Venus dug her finger nails harder into her skin.   
"No it's no typical of a Chikyuu jin, I'm not even a Chikyuu jin dumbass." Venus said glaring at him. Bejita laughed and un winded his tail from around he's waste and it shoot back and forth.   
"Oh really then what are you Baka jin?" Bejita mumbled. His eye's laughed and mocked her.   
"Haahaa no. I'm a Biinasujin. I'm there Princess and Soilder of Love, thank you very much." Venus yelled crossing her arms. Bejita laughed at her.   
"Oh well then... Get out of my face or I'll blow you to hell." Bejita yelled. Venus stormed out of the gravity room flaming mad.   
"He has no right!" Venus grumbled back into the house. 

~*~ 

Yuri and Pluto sat in the kitchen talking about what Yuri would have to help with.   
"We don't know much about the enemy other then the fact, it takes pure hearts out of enemies." Pluto said to Yuri. Yuri listened intentivly.   
"So what is so important about a pure heart. As I'm told a sayian jin only needs one to turn Super Sayian. What could a bad guy want them for." Yuri asked taking a sip of her coffee.   
"Well for the senshi's and other human's I'm pretty sure you can't live without your pure heart. But maybe it's because you Sayain jins are stronger, you may be able to block your heart from being stolen." Pluto wondered over the idea.   
"Maybe, I'm not sure. I never had some bad guy ask for my pure heart." Yuri said. Just then Venus came in the house grumbling.   
"Your husband is such an ass." Venus yelled slumping down in a chair. Yuri turned to her and sighed.   
"What he do this time." Yuri sighed.   
"He's such an ass, just the way he acts arg!" Venus fummed. Yuri giggled.   
"Hey don't complain I've lived with him for 15 years. Think of how I feel." Yuri winked at the young girl.   
"Trust me you live in a palace with polite people, I live in a house with Bejita." Yuri chuckled. Pluto looked entertained by the conversation.   
"Well if he's such a jerk why don't you leave him." Venus asked. Yuri almost spit her coffee out.   
"NANI!?!" Yuri screamed. "Are you insane, don't get me wrong Bejita is an ass sometime but he's actually quite nice and caring. He loves Trunks, Bura and I more then anything. Trust me if something happened to me or my kids. He'd have whoever did , head on a plate." Yuri put her cup down. Venus sighed.   
"I really have a hard time thinking someone like that can act caring." Venus said. Yuri smiled.   
"Well trust me you don't know much about his past. But if you knew, you'd understand." Yuri sighed. Pluto smiled.   
"Love knows no bounds Yuri." Pluto said. Venus still pissed at Bejita, mumbled.   
"I still don't get it but oh well." Venus said. She stood up and faced Yuri.   
"Would you mind if I used your shower." Venus asked. Yuri shook her head, and got up.   
"I'll help you get some stuff." Yuri turned to Pluto. "Would you do me a favor?" Pluto nodded her head.   
"Would you run outside and get Bura chan. She's on the pourch." Yuri asked. Pluto nodded again and pick up her staff which was lying beside her. She walked out the door and walk to her left. Before she got to where Bura was, she heard the little girl scream.   
"Bura!" Pluto yelled running to where the child was. There was a dark figure around her.   
"Leave her alone, right now." Pluto screamed at the figure. The figured stopped and walked over to the senshi.   
"Bura get someone..." She was cut of by the figure pushing her over. Pluto fell on her back as the little girl ran to the gravity room. The figure tried to run after her. But Pluto thrusted her staff out to trip the man. She succeded the man toppled to the ground. He tried to get up, but Pluto got up before him.   
"Dead SCREAM!" The senshi waved her staff in the air causing a purple ball of light to smash into figure. It sent the man flying back a few feet. Bejita ran out of the training room.   
"Where the fuck is the guy!" He screamed. Pluto pointed at the figure lying on the ground.   
"I'll kill the bastard." He screamed. In a flash of golden light, Bejita was standing in a golden Aura, his coal black eyes turned a pale green color, his black hair turned a brilliant golden color. He was surround by raw energy. Yuri ran outside with a very confused look on her face.   
"What the hell is going on." Yuri yelled. She looked at a Super Sayainjin Bejita. A crying Bura, and Pluto who had dirt all over her and holding her Time Key which was glowing. Bura ran over to her.   
"The man tried to take me away!" Bura said sobbing. Yuri glanced at Bejita who was ready to kill the man. The guy stood up and Bejita charged at him. The man tried to fire a ki blast but Bejita just deflected it and elbowed the man in the side of the face. The man flew backwords, and wobbley got to his feet. Bejita ran up to him and grabbed him by his neck.   
"Listen you bastard your going to hell you hear me!" Bejita said growling. The guy coughed, blood dripping from the side of his mouth.   
"Fuck....you...." The man said coughing. Pluto ran up to Bejita.   
"The man's a heart stealer, people from the future. You must let me send him back to our time!" Pluto pleaded! Yuri ran out to Bejita.   
"Who the fuck is it! Bejita please do what Pluto says!" Bejita turned to look at Yuri then droped the man on the ground. But of course before he left, he kicked the man in the ribs as hard as possible. The man groaned with pain wrapping his arms around his stomache. Pluto waved her rod over his body, and chanted a pharse. Pluto's time key shone a light purple then the light enveloped the man. He's body soon dissapeared. Bejita powered down and walked to Pluto.   
"Who was he and what did he want with Bura!" Bejita yelled.   
"That man is part of the Heart stealers, they take pure hearts." Pluto said, looking at the little girl clinging to Yuri. Bejita grumbled.   
"Will he be back?" Bejita asked. Pluto shook her head. Bejita grumbled something and walked in the house. Yuri walked over to Pluto.   
"Are you okay?" Yuri asked. Pluto nodded her head and looked up.   
"It's all ready starting." Pluto said sighing. 


End file.
